The motivation to pursue support for research on Alzheimer's disease (AD) and related disorders at the University of Pennsylvania Medical Center (UPMC) through a National Institute on Aging (NIA) research on these neurodegenerative diseases. Since it was established in 1991, the Penn ADCC has contributed to dramatic expansion in basic and clinical research on AD and related disorders at UPMC by providing leadership, education and core support to enhance and stimulate investigations into the etiology, pathogenesis, diagnosis, treatment and prevention of these neurodegenerative diseases. Commensurate with this growth over the past decade, Penn is recognized as an international leader in research on AD. Thus, the mission of the Penn ADCC in the next funding cycle will continue to be to: increase understanding of an research on AD at and beyond Penn, foster interactions between ADCC and other AD Centers (ADCs) and/or institutions, increase interactions with the National Alzheimer Coordinating Center (NAC), participate in NACC sponsored ADC collaborative studies, respond to NIA initiatives on AD and related disorders. The substantial progress of the Penn ADCC in this funding period indicates that it will continue to accomplish its mission in the renewal period. To do this, this competing renewal application describes how the Penn ADCC will accomplish its goals with: 1) An Administrative Core to oversee and direct the activities of the ADCC as well as interactions with NIA, NACC, ADCs and women and minorities and including biological samples, for research; 3) A Latino Satellite Clinic to recruit urban Latinos into AD and control cohorts for study; 4) A Neuropathology Core to bank bodily fluids and tissues from ADCC subjects for diagnostic studies and research; 5) An Education and Information Transfer Core to foster interest in and awareness of AD and the activities of the Penn ADCC, as well as all aspects of research on AD and related disorders; 6) Pilots to stimulates novel lines of AD research that are likely to continue as funded research projects. In sum, the Penn ADCC will continue to increase understanding and research on AD and related disorders nationally and internationally.